


Courting a Cat

by Pevachu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternia-Focused, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevachu/pseuds/Pevachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora of course is shooting for red, but no one ever bites. He realizes that it's maybe not the quadrant he should try for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small intro to show the basic ides of the fic.

You didn't start to show any interest in her till they day you and Feferi were split. Of course after a long conversation, with the help of Karkat you remained friends with her. This mystery girl has had your eye for a perigee or two and you would love to quadrant her. The problem is she's to stupid to actually see it. You've hit on her multiple times, asked her out on several dates, but she remains blissfully unaware of your feelings. Today is the day though you told her to meet you on the beach where you have a secondary hive, not that you stay there much. You only use it when you visit friends. You arive on Seahorsedad's back and climb off him letting him fly off to whatever he feels like doing. 

When you wave him off you see the the olive blood on the beach, her arms crossed, persumably waiting for your arival. You climb down from the deck of the ship and walk across the rocky beach, a small breeze carrying your cape behind you. When she sees you she gives you a blunt look; you only smile at her. "I'm so glad you could come here Nep. I know things haven't been goin' and I hope you don't brush me off like last time, but would you wanna be my matesprit?"

Nepeta sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Look Ampurra, I hoped ignoring you would actually keep you off my back, but so far it hasn't worked. I'm just going to say this flat out. Eridan Ampora, never once in a million years I could feel red for you. You need to stop hiting on me, frankly it's gross and weird. And the way I honestly feel about you could almost be described as black." She said a curt goodbye and walked back to a close forest sitting at the edge of the beach. 

You're left standing there. Dumbstruck by what she just said. You're not as desperate as you used to be when Feferi broke it off, but for some reason it's just kind of an initiative to get Nepeta in at least one of your quadrants. You go back to your secondary hive to dwell on the idea of swapping quadrants with her.


End file.
